


5 things that make the Valentine's Day

by xiaolianhua



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lingerie, Lingerie photos, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolianhua/pseuds/xiaolianhua
Summary: Valentine’s Day is all about confessions, dates in fancy restaurants, proposals, fancy lingerie and showing your love in any other possible way. This is a story of 5 couples in different places and in different times, in their quest to fulfill the requirements of the day.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	5 things that make the Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day to everyone! 
> 
> This is a small random piece including 5 couples enjoying their romantic Valentine's. Like just one pairing? Go ahead and read just that. Like them all? Well, what you're waiting for? :D 
> 
> Unbetaed, sorry for that.

Valentine’s Day is all about confessions, dates in fancy restaurants, proposals, fancy lingerie and showing your love in any other possible way. This is a story of 5 couples in different places and in different times, in their quest to fulfill the requirements of the day. 

**Confessions - Minseok/Jongdae**

Jongdae was a nervous wreck when he forced himself to take a step towards the pretty man waiting for a bus. This year Valentine's Day clashed with the Lunar Year celebrations and he was a few days early with this. He had no idea that the man who he had been staring longingly at for months at the bus in his commute to work would be taking the same long distance bus to celebrate the Lunar New Year. 

It was cold in the morning, their breaths fogged the air as they waited for the bus to arrive. Jongdae had rushed to the nearby convenience store to buy a bar of chocolate at the moment his eyes fell on the man just a few minutes ago. He willed his fingers to stop playing with the wrapper as he took the chocolate and with a shuddering breath stepped next to the man. 

“H-hi? You’re going to Gwangju as well? I hope the bus comes soon, it’s so cold!” 

The man eyed him and Jongdae willed his friendly smile to stay on. There was no going back now. 

“Actually, I’m going to Jeonju for the holidays.” 

“Ah, right.” Jongdae mumbled, “I’m going all the way to Gwangju and I wondered if… If we could talk during the trip? I forgot to take my book and it’s so awfully quiet in there.” 

The man stayed silent as his gaze swept over Jongdae’s body. 

Jongdae felt the need to fill the awkward silence and he chuckled nervously, “I’m Jongdae. I- Actually, I have seen you many times. We commute together from work and I just, I just can’t believe we’re taking the same bus now too! I really- No, I mean, I find you really good looking and I hope you’re free because I would like to get to know you better. If you’re not then just take this chocolate as a snack!” 

Jongdae felt his cheeks flaming in the crisp morning air. The nervousness from confessing and the embarrassment from actually saying the words out loud to a stranger made him flush. 

“I’m Minseok,” the man said after a while, accepting the chocolate from Jongdae’s trembling hand and smiled, “I guess some company would be nice.” 

  
  
  
  


**Date in a restaurant - Chanyeol/Baekhyun**

Baekhyun gasped as he followed Chanyeol and the waiter around the tables. The restaurant was exclusive, no wonder his boyfriend had told him to wear a suit. There were chandeliers hanging, a grand piano on a small round stage in the middle, candles on every table. He shuddered at the mere thought of how much this cost. He knew Chanyeol wasn’t exactly that well off and having a meal in a place like this was definitely making a deep hole in his budget. 

The waiter pulled back a chair and Baekhyun smiled his thanks as he sat down on it and accepted the menu. His eyes nearly bulged at the prices and he whipped his head up to stare at his boyfriend, “Yeol? There’s no way we can afford this.” 

“We can,” Chanyeol answered with a smile, “Just let me indulge you once. It’s okay, really.” 

“No but,” Baekhyun sighed, glancing at the menu again. It was a set menu, three choices and all well over their budget. “I don’t need this. It’s really just fine to eat some pizza home on Valentine’s.” 

“I know it is.” Chanyeol laughed and reached over the table to squeeze Baekhyun’s hand gently, “I won’t bring you here again if you don’t want to. I promise you that. Just enjoy today. I got a bonus at work and it goes to a good cause if I spend it all today. You deserve this, Baekhyun. Just let me spoil you for once.” 

Baekhyun sighed softly. When Chanyeol got in that mood, there was no way to change his mind and this restaurant probably had months waiting list for this day. “Okay. Alright, but just once,” he said and smiled at his boyfriend, “This is so extravagant that I really feel out of place here.” 

“I think you fit in just perfectly,” Chanyeol said with a charming smile, eyes glowing with happiness and love as he looked at the other. “I think I will take set 2, steak sounds lovely for tonight.” 

Baekhyun hid his blush behind the menu as he looked at the options. “I think I'll take the first one with the fish.” 

When the waiter had left with their order and brought in the glasses of wine, Baekhyun couldn’t help but think that what if Chanyeol was going to propose to him here. Today, in this fancy restaurant with a splendid view of the city and soothing live piano music. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Proposal - Chanyeol/Jongdae**

“Oh my god!” Minseok laughed as he looked up when he heard a noise of an airplane. “Jongdae, look up!” 

“You really should look up,” Kyungsoo cackled next to him, hitting him on the shoulder to get his attention.

“What now?” Jongdae groaned as he grained his head up. The vegetables needed to be cut now for the soup and not later. 

It took Jongdae a moment but then he saw it. The small plane was pulling a banner that read with big, bold letters and obscene amounts of hearts around them: Kim Jongdae marry me? -CY

“W-what?!” Jongdae blinked, staring at the banner and the vegetables all but forgotten. 

“I can’t believe him!” Minseok laughed harder, “Or actually, I can. That’s so him to cause a grand event!” 

“This is so embarrassing!” Jongdae whined but still got up and tried his best to get a photo of the text. 

“Is it?” Chanyeol’s deep voice came from near them and Jongdae flushed pink, covering his face with his hands. 

He stepped closer and got down on one knee. He had a bouquet of flowers on one hand and a small velvet box on the other. 

Jongdae was sure that half of the people in this park were now staring at them. He could feel the stares as he peeked through his fingers at his boyfriend down on the grass in front of him. 

“Kim Jongdae. We have been together for three years now and those three years have been the best of my life. Would you do the honor and become my husband?” 

“Yeol..” Jongdae whispered, not trusting his voice. This was both so absurd and so endearing that Jongdae didn’t know how to react. Sure he had been thinking about getting married to the man before. He had played with the idea of them spending the rest of their lives together with some dogs and maybe a cat too. 

Chanyeol was waiting patiently, still kneeling on the grass. Kyungsoo nudged his friend, telling him to say something. 

All it took was a good look at Chanyeol and he knew that it was the time for him to be brave, “Yes, yes Yeol. I’ll marry you.”

**Fancy lingerie - Minseok/Baekhyun**

It was dark red, of course it was. The red lace and silk of his socks felt soft against his skin as he shifted on the bed. He had spent a fortune on the garments and it showed. Each curve and dip of his body was accentuated perfectly with the patterns and he knew that Baekhyun would love this. 

Minseok caught a glimpse of himself from the mirror in the studio. He looked sexy. The smoky make-up made his eyes as alluring as the dark red lace was. The afternoon sun filtered through thin curtains, creating shadows that were captured in a series of photos taken by the professional. 

These were the last photos. They had taken some pin-up ones before on the floor, with a chair, anything that Minseok could imagine and more. Now it was time for the alluring bed shots. He posed when the photographer told him to. It had taken a while but soon he forgot the embarrassment of the garment and actually started to feel sexy. He felt sexy when he stretched his arm up and pushed his hip a bit to show the curve of his ass better. 

Couple weeks later, the prints arrived at his apartment and Minseok looked through them. He couldn’t believe he looked so good, that he could pose so well. It was a miracle. Wrapping them back up, he took them along as he drove to Baekhyun’s apartment. 

“Hey, love,” Minseok smiled and pressed a kiss on Baekhyun’s lips as the other man opened the door. 

“Come in,” Baekhyun said and reached for the big wrapped canvas that Minseok was carrying, “What’s this? A new art piece from your cousin?” 

“No, it's for you.” Minseok chuckled as he took off his shoes, “Happy Valentine’s day.” 

“What? No, you shouldn’t have!” Baekhyun exclaimed as he carried the frame to his couch and stared at it for a moment, “It’s really not from your cousin, right? As much as I love him, I don’t really appreciate his art enough to hang it on my wall.” 

Minseok’s laugh was louder this time as he joined his lover by the couch and handed him a thick envelope. “No, it really isn’t from him. Check these ones first before opening the biggest one.” He said with a smirk, taking a seat. 

Baekhyun squinted eyes at him but opened it, sliding out several photos in different sizes, some black and white, some in color. 

Minseok’s grin just widened as he looked at his lover gaping at the photos, overwhelmed by them. 

**Love is in the small things - Kyungsoo/Jongin**

For Jongin, showing love was always telling it. Saying it out loud, every day accompanied with an affectionate gesture. 

For Kyungsoo, showing love was more in the little things he did. He wasn’t as vocal about it as Jongin was and at first, that had caused some disputes between them when Jongin needed the reassurance that his love wasn’t one sided. 

Jongin recalls the small things that Kyungsoo has done to make his heart flutter before. 

Like the time when Jongin had some drama going on at work and while he didn’t talk about it to the other, Kyungsoo still had picked it up and when Kyungsoo came down from work, he sat down next to Jongin and offered a piece of a vanilla chiffon cake. “You looked down this morning so when I walked by the bakery, I thought I’d get you a piece.” 

Or the time when Kyungsoo came home with matching shirts and tossed them to Jongin’s lap with a scowl and muttered, “I won’t be wearing it at the same time with you in public.” 

There had been tears in Jongin’s eyes as he got up and hugged his partner tightly, pressing kisses all over his face. “I love you! We can wear them to bed!” He was just happy to finally have something matching with his lover who, until now, had always denied him and said it was something that stupid, annoying couples did to show off in public. 

He remembered all the times Kyungsoo cooked him his favorite food, cleaned the house when it was Jongin’s turn but the younger’s back hurt, when he massaged the ointment to his hurting muscles after Jongin had sprained them once more. 

But none of these come even close to the biggest thing Kyungsoo did for him. They had been together for years, closing up to ten to be honest and Jongin had been inquiring about having a child together for a while now. Kyungsoo kept saying that it’s not the time and he doesn’t really like kids. And could we just grow up puppies instead? 

And now Jongin can’t remember the time when he would have been as happy as he is now. Now even at the altar when he married Kyungsoo. He snaps a photo with his husband on the floor and their five year old girl sitting on top of him drawing images on his back with her finger and making Kyungsoo guess what it is. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t really tell that he loves Jongin. But he has given everything that Jongin ever wanted and more. The small, insignificant things he does maybe without even realizing it, have Jongin’s heart bursting with love. 


End file.
